Shield and guard
by Time of change
Summary: Alex Quill is level 7 agents but he has alien past and with the help of his team can Alex, and his friends send to his family can his family save Alex's friend when they needed him the most?
1. Pilot

Agent Jamie and Alex Quill where on stake out they where following a hacking group called the rising tied Alex Quill is 16, and Jamie is 23 same ages as Ward Alex looked at his friend and colleague.

"What do, you think?" Asked Jamie.

"I don't know what do you think?" Asked Alex Quill.

Alex had long ginger hair and blue eyes. He had packed physical strength, and he was a half human Aline and nobody else knew that well apart from him.

"Well, there is a van should we get closer to it?" Asked Alex.

Jamie and Alex went towards the van Jamie pulled the van open to see a girl similar to Jamie age Jamie was taken back her.

"What do we do?" Asked Alex.

"No idea this is not my protocol?" Said Jamie.

"So your English?" Said asked the girl.

"Yes." Said Jamie.

Phil and Ward joined them at the van they searched her van Jamie decide to talk to this girl wondering what her back story was.

"The name Skye by the way." Said Skye.

"Jamie Peter Smith." Said Jamie.

Skye looked age Jamie; he had a gun holster He looked very handsome and strong stop it Skye. You got yourself a boyfriend they searched the van Jamie was surprised it was clean. They left the girl to it, of course. They did place in a box to interview. Her Phil wanted her.

"Right Skye, you said." Said Jamie.

"Yep what do you want?" Asked Skye.

"You have been a bad ive looked into personal history you broke into S.H.I.E.L.D servers and looking for you mum and dad." Said Jamie.

"So." Said Skye.

"Well, maybe we can help you." Said Jamie.

Phil and Jamie talked to Skye for a while Alex Quill was looking for May she had quited S.H.I.E.L.D for long time Alex was looking into this Peterson character, but he looked at his family. History there wasn't any no mum no dad who was where did he come from?

May saw that he was looking for his mum and dad he went to go to find Phil and tell him about that he was looking for his mum and dad she found Phil in his office she knocked his door.

"What wrong?" Asked Phil.

"We should tell him about his family he's been looking again." Said May.

"We know we've got orders from Fury not until he's 18." Said Phil.

"He is 16 year old Phil he needs to know as soon as if you wont tell him I will." May.

Alex was pacing up and down his bedroom he knew he was different he had special abilities and he knew that he wasn't stupid.

"Alex it me Phil can we talk?" Asked Phil.

"Yep!" Said Alex.

"You wanted to know about you family right?" Asked Phil.

"Yes since I was little." Said Alex.

Phil and May showed a pod it was small, and it had markings that not even Fitz or Simmons could not trace Alex was shocked.

"What going on?" He asked them.

"Well, your an aline kid your half human half Aline and yes, that scary I know, but we took you in and raised you as one of us that will never change." Said May.

"Where did I come from?" Asked Alex.

"We wished we knew that part but with your permission that we can mend that pod and fix it for you?" Asked Phil.

"Sure." Said Alex.

There was a knock at the door it was. Ward saying that Jamie got a message from Skye saying she was in trouble, and she needed to help the others packed up and ready to move May Fitz and Simmons came back to see an old man known as Peterson Doctor who worked on him.

"So, is he likes a cyborg?" Asked Alex.

"No he a living weapon look I can take him out, but I need to know where he is heading just as long as we are discrete." Said Peterson Doctor.

"Do you have Skye location?" Asked Phil to Jamie.

"Yes, she is at a train station somewhere." Said Jamie.

The gang placed themselves ready Jamie used his ear piece to communicating with the rest of the team. Ward had his sniper ready to shoot just in case.

"Jamie ready for the signal?" Asked Phil.

"Yes on my mark." Said Jamie.

There was a gun fight as the shield soldiers came running towards him. He flung them into the air Alex took this opportunity to shoot Peterson he looked at Alex he knew he was going to die, but he was shot by Ward.

"Thanks!" Said Alex.

"Don't mention it kid." Said Ward

Skye was taken aboard the ship. She was taken back by the whole thing Phil egged Jamie on to talk to her Alex was looking at the pod with Fitz. He trusted Fitz with this because he was like an older brother to him.

"What do think can you fix it?" Asked Alex.

"Well, it going to be a repair job, but I think it very possible why?" Asked Fitz.

"Because I want to find my family, I am from space." Said Alex.

"Wait what?!" Asked Fitz

"Wow okay I didn't know I swear I will not freak out when you tell the rest of the team." Said Fitz.

"Well, we shall see." Phil came in.

"What is it sir?" Asked Fitz.

"We got a call." Said Phil.

So I hoped you enjoyed that chapter the next will be uploaded soon and Guardians of the Galaxy will happen soon sometime after. Shield falls and the Guardians will be in a few episodes because they will want to know who their son works for and plus Jamie will he paired with Skye at some point in season 1.


	2. 0-8-4

I hope you enjoy this story because the Guardians will be in this story sometime after Shield falls, and the Guardians will come to help them for a few chapters. And what do you make of Alex Quill Peter and Gamora son and he will be Guardians of Galaxy volume 2.

Alex and Phil and May and Fitz where working on Alex pod It was small, but it wasn't the pod he was interested in it was the information inside the pod he wanted the map inside to find his mum. Fitz cracked open the pod, wires it was filed with green wires and a blue light.

"Yes, I am sure about it she can be of help." Said Phil.

"What type of help she was a hacker?" Said Alex.

"People can change." Said May.

"Well, she has to prove it." Said Phil.

"We got a problem." Said Fitz.

"Like what?" Asked Alex.

"Well, okay this firewall is very encrypted, and we need some who is hacker." Said Fitz.

Alex saw Jamie with Skye, and she looked happy with him beside they are the same age Alex went to the bedroom he looked at all of the junk of him and the Avengers a year ago.

"Guys we are heading towards Peru." Said Phil.

"Why?" Asked Jamie.

"I got a message." Said Phil.

"What the message?" Asked Ward.

"Don't know, yet anyway we should get there later today agents pack up." Said Phil.

Alex, and his fellow agents got out of the plane Alex was keen to have a look around. He went around the city he went with Fitiz and Simmons. He looked at the huge pyramid around the city. He was wondering if he should have a look.

"Fancy taking a closer look?" Asked Alex.

Alex was told not for inside the temple because it was made by Hydra, but Alex wanted to inside he looked inside the cave. It was very creepy, and Alex hated creepy things Alex saw it glowed in the distance he went towards it. He opened it; then it activities it was a weapon of some sort, but it didn't go off.

"Alex, we need to go now!" Said Jamie.

Alex placed it in the bag he saw government forces coming towards them. They began to exchange fire Alex shoot at them, but the fighting stopped.

"Phil." Said a woman.

"Camilla Reyes." Said Phil.

"Well I never thought Id see this day I thought you where dead?" Said Camilla Reyes.

"I am alive this is my team." Said Phil.

"Yes I noticed the Avenger beside Alex Quill it is an honour to meet you please and it over." Said Camilla Reyes.

Alex gave her the weapon she noticed that stopped working when Alex didn't even most of the team saw that too. They deiced to get on the jet Jamie don't like this even thou Camilla Reyes was Phil old friend but people can change, and that was the hardest thing

As Alex was wondering why that happened with the weapon can he active anything that remotely Aline Alex did see that something wasn't right most of the soldiers where looking at him they sensed it to Alex found Jamie flirting with Skye and she seemed to be fluting back.

"Right I have slight issue Phil." Said Reyes.

"Whats that?" Asked Phil.

"I do admire you and your team but what is Alex?" Asked Reyes.

"He Human." Said Phil.

Reyes knew that wasn't the case he was something different he looked alien he had that alien fell about him she looked at Alex again and the 0-8-4 she knew she was right.

"Sorry Phil." Said Reyes.

"What are you doing?" Asked Phil.

"He aline and I hate aliens for what they did to New York." Said Reyes.

Alex saw Reyes taking out Phil then he saw on of the soldiers Alex began to fight back he saw Jamie and Skye being pinned started fighting back killing a few of them. He saw Fitz, and Simmons being pinned down May stated fighting. Alex shot on of the soldiers in chest killing him

"LPst Alex down!" Said May.

"Do you have a plan?" Asked Alex.

"No!" Said.

"No wait Ive got one." Said Alex.

"This is mad!" Said Jamie.

They where tied up as the agents where deciding how to fight back Alex untied himself. Alex knew that Phil would be in trouble Ward, and Skye joined him by the bar he pulled his gun he saw the weapon that he activated early on Skye knew what Alex was going to do.

"So, are you two ready?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know, but I am not sure." Said Skye.

"1,2,3." Said Alex.

Alex grabbed the gun from one of the soldiers and began to fight Alex saw Jamie and May fight more of the soldiers. Alex grabbed the weapon he activated it. He made a whole at the side of plane Ward pulled a raft on the plane whole and saved everyone else.

"I told my agents are the best." Said Phil.

"We did yes!" Said Alex.

Everyone looked at Alex he smiled at them after the battle. The weapon was placed into a rocket, and it was flown into space. Everyone just looked up as the rocket as the rocket took the weapon up into Space Skye got a message saying she was still loyal to the rising tide.

"Listen to me Phil! When I gave you this plane for one day and you trashed it?" Asked Nick.

"We had a bit of a moment." Said Phil.

"Now you listen to me! If you I hear that you trashed the plane again, then I will take the team of you, and another thing Skye I don't think she loyal do you trust her?" He asked him.

"Yes, she can be an asset and Jamie's going to assist her in her training." Said Phil.

"Right Ive got my eye on you remember and keep the design the same I don't want fish tank or something!" Said Nick.

"Fitz cancel the fish tank." Said Phil.

I hoped you enjoyed my story so far it would have helped if you left a like and a review for my story it would help because it might help improve it. Like I said the Guardians are going to be in the story I would like to know how should the Guardians react to the team and how should the team react to them and Jamie, and Skye are going to be paired up so can you let me know it should happen later on in the series.


End file.
